1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailboxes, and particularly to rural mailboxes located at curbside that are protected from damage by being movable to an exposed attitude only when a mail delivery is eminent.
2. Prior Art
Historically rural mailboxes mounted to posts alongside a road that receive a mail delivery from a mail truck have been very vulnerable to damage and destruction by persons, usually teenagers, who strike the mailbox with sticks and bats, even from moving vehicle, who place explosive devices in such mailbox, and who perform like destructive mischief. Accordingly, mailbox replacement has been and will likely to remain a thriving business. Over the years law enforcement has seemed to be unable to stem this destruction as, apparently, a very low priority is placed on such crimes as compared to other offenses. Accordingly, the rural homeowner has been powerless to thwart this destruction, until the present invention.
The invention provides for maintaining a mailbox out of harms way during times when damage is likely to occur, particularly at night, and moves the mailbox to an attitude to receive mail only when a mail delivery is eminent, usually at mid-day, when there is less likelihood of persons trying to damage the mailbox. Specifically, the invention provides for a timed elevation of a mailbox from a recessed attitude in a storage hole formed in the ground when a mail delivery is eminent, and automatically lowers the mailbox back into its storage hole at the end of a time period where mail delivery is eminent.
Heretofore, where a property owner has desired to thwart damage and destruction of their mailbox, they have often resorted to mounting a conventional mailbox in a stone or brick pillar, have resorted to purchasing and mounting thick steel mailbox and post systems, and the like. To the knowledge of the inventor, however, none have implemented a movable arrangement that is like that of the invention that provides for mechanically automatically moving a mailing receiving box from an attitude where it is inaccessible, to an accessible attitude, to remain thereat during a time period where mail is delivered, and to then automatically lower, returning the mailbox to its stowed attitude, all under the control of a timer.